Journey To The Rising Sun (HIATUS)
by Sorrelheart
Summary: 2 Cats from each of the clans we know must follow the rising sun to discover their the new clans that have in them in their journey.
1. Need Cats Soon

**Mossclan**

Leader-Shadestar-Black she-cat with a grey underbelly, a fluffy tail , and dark green eyes

Deputy

Med. Cat

Warriors

Aprrentices

Queens+their kits or if they are expecting

Elders

**Sandclan **

Leader

Deputy

Med. Cat

Warriors

Apprentices- Stonepaw-Dark grey tom with black tail tip and dark green eyes

Queens+their kits or if they are expecting

Elders

**Cloudclan**

Leader

Deputy-Blueheart - Tall blue-gray tom with darker paws and brown eyes. Apprentice-Sparrowpaw

Med. Cat

Warriors

Apprentices - Sparrowpaw-light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes ,white paws, and dark blue eyes.

Queens - Honeytail- Light honey brown she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

Elders

**Marshclan **

Leader

Deputy

Med. Cat

Warriors-Thistlefur-dark brown tom with a fluffy tail that always has fluffed up fur , and green eyes.

Aprrentices

Queens+their kits or if they are expecting

Elders

**Tribe of Falling Feathers**

I need a Stoneteller description

Cave Guards

Prey Hunters

Kit Mothers

Elders


	2. Prolouge

"I'm just going for a walk Dirtstorm." Dirtstorm had been Following Snowblossom around all day. It was obvious he liked her but she was a medicine cat for Starclan's sake. "All I wanted to do was doze on the point." The point is a tall hill with flat rocks that look over all the territories. Snowblossom finally ended her trek at her favorite rock. She eventually fell asleep. That was when her vision came. She saw the rising sun. Then two claps of Thunder followed each, showing her an image of a cat. Then a gust of wind came followed by two more cats. A dark shadow enveloped her but he could still see the rising sun. The shadow was 2 good friends of hers. Finally a stream appeared in front of her with two of her clan mates swimming. "They're heading to the rising sun". There was no way this was an ordinary dream. "It's a message from Starclan." Snowblossom raced back to tell Sorrelstar. Sorrelstar has been leader for over 1000 moons. No one knows how or why, but no one questioned her about it. Snowblossom raced of the rocks and into the camp to Sorrelstar's den. "Sorrelstar I had a vision from Starclan". Sorrelstar stirred in her nest. "Well now that I'm up you might as well tell me about it.". No matter how old she was Sorrelstar never lost her sense of humor. "Well I saw 2 cats from each clan going to the place where the sun rises." "Well what would they be looking for Snowblossom?". "I also saw a cat in clouds, a cat on moss, a cat in sand, another cat standing in a marsh, and an image of a cat with feathers falling around it.". "Well it is enough to talk about at the gathering tonight."

"All is well in Riverclan but Snowblossom received a message from Starclan that involves all of us. Snowblossom this is for you to tell." Snowblossom described the dream and what she thought it means. "Well it seems like we all need to give up 2 cats to find the cats you saw Snowblossom. Do you know who should go?". "Yes, I saw the cats we need to send but I don't know who they are." "Windclan line up." Shadowclan form a line" "Thunderclan do the same." "Riverclan too." Instantly every cat lined up in there clan. "Well I saw a black cat with a ginger underbelly and a Blue-gray cat with a stumpy tail from Thunderclan." "Robinfur and Bluesky, you'll be going on the journey." "We will make Thunderclan known where ever we end up Rowenstar." . "From Windclan I saw a small black tom with white paws and tail and Sweetmint." . "Well every journey needs a cat that knows the healing ways. Sweetmint you and Ravenflight will go on this journey." . "We won't let you down Sandstar." "From Shadowclan I saw a tortoiseshell with white paws and a black cat with silver stripes and paws." "Ah, a brother and sister mission, don't you just love those Rowanstar?" "No" "Tigerlily and Falcontail will join." "Me and little sis won't let you down Fallenstar." Falcontail, I know you like jokes, but that was not funny." "From Riverclan I saw Lilyfrost and Grassblade." "Sorrelstar I won't let you down but Lilyfrost….. " "I'll be fine Grassblade. We are ready when you are Sorrelstar." " I say that these warriors and medicine cats meet here in in 2 moonhighs as you said Snowblossom these cats need to where the sun rises." "I agree." So do I." As do I ". So it is agreed. If there is no more news to share I suggest that we end this gathering."


	3. Who is going

**Traveling**_** cats**_

Robinfur-black she-cat with a ginger underbelly

Blue-gray Tom with a stumpy tail

Ravenflight-small black tom with white paws and tail

Sweetmint-Tortoiseshell she-cat with minty green eyes. The group's medicine cat.

Tigerlily-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Falcontail-black tom with silver stripes and paws

Grassblade-Gray tom with blades of grass stuck to his fur

Lilyfrost-Dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**I'll post the next chapter when I get 15 reviews!**


End file.
